On Time
by luvdavamps
Summary: What If Callum had read Sephy's letter on time. What If he had got there before she left. How would it have changed things


On Time.

**A.N. Callum was never kicked out of Heathcroft, he did meet Jude but read Sephy's letter while waiting on Jude and it made him turn down Jude's offer. Oh, and Sephy's letter to Callum just told him he was the only one that could stop her leaving and that she wanted to be with him, nothing about running away together.**

Carries on from Chapter Eighty-Eight

_Faster. Move. I have to do it. I just have to. Wait. Please. Wait..._

I reach Sephy's house just in time to see her putting her stuff into the trunk of her mercedes. 'SEPHY!' I shout out to her. She turns her head towards me and spots me in time.

'Callum!' Sephy ran towards me and threw her arms around me. I automatically pulled her closer to me. 'You came?' She asked. 'Of course I did. You didn't think I was really just going to watch you leave, did you?' She just shook her head at me. 'Thank god I made it in time. I almost never.'

'You did. And that's all that matters.'

And that was all we had before reality started to hit. Hard. 'Persephone, what is the meaning of this. You are supposed to be on your way to Chivers. Everything is in the car now, so I suggest you get in there and be on your way.' At her words Sephy immediately let go.

I couldn't let this happen. No matter what, I was going to fight this, cause I knew now that apart from my mum, Sephy was the only person I had. Dad was dead, Lynette was dead, Jude was as good as, what with his obvious rooting in th L.M. I so nearly went down the same root as him, but I didn't for Sephy. She stopped me in time. And now i'm stopping her from making a mistake, just like I nearly did. 'Please, Sephy don't go. I'm begging you. I know things have been difficult lately, but running away won't do anything. Please, stay.'

Sephy looked at her mother and back to me. 'Callum, I...-'

A car could be heard coming down the driveway. Actually it sounded like more than one, and as they came into view I noticed that it was Sephy's father and his security coming in. Once they parked Sephy's dad got out and came over to us. 'Oh good. I thought I wouldn't make it, I thought you would be on your way by now.' Kemal Hadley said. He was keeping a very close eye on me, I could tell. 'What is he doing here?' He asked with an indifference that practically dripped with menace and dislilke. 'Callum just came to say goodye, dad.' Sephy answered.

'Sephy-.' I tried. 'Callum, I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll be back though, for holidays. I'll be back before you know it, I promise. You'll hardly have time to miss me.' She gave me a hug again and as she did that she whispered, 'wait for a few more minutes and i'll be free.' She pulled back and started walking towards the car, she was about to enter the car when her mothers phone went off. Her mother answered it for a bit and once she hung up she called out, 'Sephy sweetie?'

'What mum, I need to go. I'll be late.'

'That's just it. There seems to e a mix up with your application, you can't go.'

'Oh,'

'It's okay. You can just go back to Heathcroft. Come on why don't you get your things and we can go back inside.' Her mother said.

'Okay.' Sephy replied.

'Well I've got some time before my next meeting, I'll go to the school and get everything sorted.' Her dad said. He then turned on me. 'Seeing as my daughter is no longer leaving, there is no need for you to be here, so why don't you just go home.'

'Okay. I'll see you later then Sephy.' I turned my back and started to walk back home. When I got there my mum was waiting. I had told her what was going on and I could tell that she had been waiting for me to get back. 'Well?' she asked.

'She didn't go. She's going back to Heathcroft.'

'Good. At least thats your first hurdle out of the way. Now we've talked about all of this and you know its not going to be easy.'

'When is anything been easy with our family.' I told her.

'Well whatever happens you will always have me. I want you to know that. You and Sephy.'

'Thanks Mum.'

Later that night I managed to speak to Sephy. We agreed that we would meet in our spot on the beach so we could just be together, out in public things had to be a lot more platonic. We couldn't risk anyone finding out about us. Neither of us liked it but till people woke up and saw the truth about the world it was just the way things had to be. We also decided to wait until school went back before we saw each other again to let things settle from today and stop anyone getting suspicious. When I went to bed that night I felt so much lighter than I had in weeks. Sephy sounded so much better when I talked to her and I didn't know if that had anything to do with it. Might have done. All I knew now was that I couldn't wait for school to start and to see Sephy again.

**A.N. Okay thoughts. Please review and leave them there. I am also planning a one-shot involving Callie-Rose during Nought History Week at school. It should be up tomorrow at some point hopefully. Thanks. Luvdavamps.**


End file.
